


I wish you were mine

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Art, Heartache, In Love, M/M, Pining, daydream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin sits in his room. Alone, thinking about what can never be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish you were mine

**Author's Note:**

> Indulging in A3 SIZE. FOUND MY FAVOURITE PAD IN A3. WOOOT. SORRY, BUT NOW I CAN ACTUALLY PUT BOTH BOYS IN...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
